Mazakai Hu-Fung
Backstory Mazakai was born to Ryu and Ariko Hu-Fung, named after the legendary Hatara Mazakai, and the ancient Mazakai Oni Tribe. As the heir to the (at the time) ancient Hu-Fung Clan. He was practically spoiled to death. He lived a life of luxury and had everyone at his whim. He was said to be the pride of his clan, being his parents Golden Boy, however, he was a bully to most of his peers, but no one could ever intervene, due to him being the heir to the Hu-Fung Clan. Mazakai only truly cared for one other person in the whole world, that was one of his training partners, a girl named Hualing Yungchen, who was training to become an assassin. he cared deeply for Hualing, doing everything in his power to get her to notice him. As such, after Hualing was to marry a man within the clan named Suzuko Sasaki. Mazakai was long-time enemies with Suzuko, and Mazakai was infuriated when Hualing was to marry Suzuko. Mazakai sent several assassins out to kill Suzuko, but they were recalled by Mazkai's father, Ryu. Ryu punished Mazkai for trying to kill Suzuko, so much so that Mazakai was left with serious burns on the left side of his body and arm. Mazakai would only see Hualing on more time before she would leave the clan with Sazuko... After Hualing left the clan Mazkai was left in a very bad mood, having several petty criminals executed to 'get his anger out'. Mazakai's mother, Ariko fell incredibly ill, Mazakai began to worry that she would die, reached out to a variety of Sorcerers to seek help for his mother. Eventually, Ariko did begin to recover. Mazakai also began his training to one day rule the Hu-Fung Empire, he was 24. Following the death of his parents(presumed to be assassination), he inherited the throne and was given complete control over the provinces of the growing Hu-Fung Empire. He became overconfident and arrogant, never caring for the affairs of his foes or even his allies, so when his aid was requested by the Pyamiko Empire, he turned it down without a second thought. Once the Pyamiko Empire collapsed, and all the trade in the north of Ninjago came to a complete stop, he could not care less, instead tending to himself and the Hu-Fung Empire. As the Morcaracalalando Empire began to spread across Ninjago, he fell in love with Fumiko Azi, who, unbeknownst to him, was an Oni girl from a remaining Oni Settlement. He asked Fumiko for her hand in marriage, and she said no. He did not take her turn down lightly, ordering her to marry her, and Fumiko still said no. After this, he ordered his guards to seize her, and Fumiko assumed her true Oni form, killing his guards and seriously injuring Mazakai. Once Fumiko left the palace grounds Mazakai placed a bounty on Fumiko of eight pounds of gold. Fumiko was never caught, leading to him feeling humiliated. He put any Oni/demon hybrids on death row and stripped anyone of demon descent from high ranks. By doing this he broke the bonds with his closest of allies, as most were of demonic heritage. We later married Timiko Abe, and had several children with her, his eldest daughter, Narumi would become the next leader after him, and fixed the broken relationships with the other clans... Appearance Mazakai had a very plump face with very dark brown eyes. He had black hair about shoulder length, and often wore a golden crown with a dragon. He often wore a red robe with a golden and green trim and a red and gold belt. Personality Mazakai was very self-centred, only caring for himself and his affairs and life problems. Mazakai only showed true love to Hualing and his mother, as well as Timiko to some degree. Mazakai is sexist to some degree, mostly due to the incident with Fumiko, despite this, he did let his daughter, Narumi succeed him. he was rather Homophobic and disowned his daughter, Zeah after she came out, though he was sort of approving of his son, Kodakona's Bisexuality, mostly due to him favouring he sons more than his daughters. It could also easily be argued that he only let Narumi succeed him due to Hu-Fung tradition: during wartimes sons become generals while daughters become leaders. Abilities * Forbidden Magic - Mazakai was a skillful master of Forbidden Magic, being able to use Necromancy and Death Magic. Relationships * Ryu Hu-Fung - Father; Deceased * Ariko Hu-Fung(née Watanabe) - Mother; Deceased * Fumiko Azi - Love interest, formerly; Deceased * Hualing Sasaki(née Yungchen) - Crush(formerly); Deceased ** Suzuko Sasaki - MORTAL ENEMY; Deceased * Timiko Hu-Fung(née Abe) - Wife; Deceased * Aneko Hu-Fung - Daughter; Deceased ** Hisateru Megano - Ex-Son-in-law; Deceased ** Isao K. Megano-Hu-Fung - Grandson; Deceased *** Sakiko Megano-Hu-Fung(née Kobayasho) - Granddaughter-In-Law; Deceased *** Hayao Hu-Fung - Great-Grandson; Deceased *** Haruto Megano-Hu-Fung - Great-Grandson; Deceased **** Aiko Megano-Hu-Fung(née Kobayasho) - Great-Granddaughter-In-Law; Deceased **** Nagita Hu-Fung - Great-Great-Granddaughter; Deceased ***** Fujitsu Hu-Fung - Great-Great-Grandson/Great-Great-Grandson in-law; Deceased ****** Fumetsu Hu-Fung - Great-Great-Grandson; Deceased ***** Suki Hu-Fung - Great-Great-Great-Grandson; Disowned ****** Mika-Hua A. Hu-Fung(née Megano-Elder) - Great-Great-Great-Granddaughter-In-Law; Deceased ****** Kaito Hu-Fung - Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandson; Deceased **** Arakan Hu-Fung - Great-Great-Grandson(disowned); Deceased ***** Aika Hu-Fung(née Nije) - Great-Great-Graddaughter in-law; Deceased *** Hanoka Aiikoai(née Megano-Hu-Fung) - Great-Granddaughter; Deceased **** Daijiru Aiikoai - Great-Grandson-In-Law; Deceased **** Liong Hu-Fung - Great-Great-Grandson; Deceased ***** Osoro K. Hu-Fung(née Nishimiya-Domen) - Gteat-Great-Granddaughter-In-Law ***** Kumuro Hu-Fung - Great-Great-Great-Grandson; Deceased ****** Touka Hu-Fung - Great-Great-Great-Great-Granddaughter; Deceased ****** Shifen Hu-Fung - Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandson; Deceased ******* Kimika Hu-Fung(née Shakusa) - Great-Great-Great-Great-Granddaughter-In-Law; Deceased ******* Sajara Hu-Fung - Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandson; Deceased ******** Chinoki Hu-Fung(née Happō) - Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Granddaughter in-law; Deceased ******** Sai Hu-Fung - Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandson; Deceased ******** Shimon Hu-Fung-Satō - Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandson; Deceased ********* Kinako Hu-Fung(née Enomoto) - Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Granddaughter in-law; Deceased ********* Vaivi Hu-Fung - Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Granddaughter; Deceased ******* Edomi Hu-Fung - Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Granddaughter; Deceased **** Himari Hu-Fung(née Aiikoai) - Great-Great-Granddaughter; Deceased ***** Kencho Hu-Fung - Great-Great-Grandson in-law; Deceased **** Zhiong Hu-Fung - Great-Great-Grandson; Deceased * Narumi Hu-Fung - Daughter/Successor; Presumably Deceased ** Hideyoshi Bygonbourne - Ex-Son in-law; Deceased ** Hideharu Bygonbourne - Ex-Son in-law; Deceased *** Tamaya Bygonbounre(née Xin-Xing) - Ex-Daughter in-law; Deceased * Kodakona Hu-Fung - Son; Deceased * Lokesh Hu-Fung - Son; Deceased * Emekana Hu-Fung - Daughter; Deceased * Daon Hu-Fung - Son; Deceased ** Tatiana Hu-Fung(née Fujimori-Beifong) - Daughter-in-law; Deceased ** Hinita Alto(née Hu-Fung) - Granddaughter; Deceased *** Youta Alto - Grandson in-law; Deceased *** Terra Alto - Great-Greaddaughter; Deceased ** Hirihito Hu-Fung - Grandson; Deceased * Zeah Hu-Fung - Daughter(disowned); Deceased * Ayano Hu-Fung - Daughter; Deceased ** Mayura Hu-Fung - Granddaughter; Deceased * Delavario Hu-Fung - Son; Deceased Category:Hu-Fung Clan Category:Clan Leaders Category:Masters of Forbidden Magic Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:YocaiEmperor Universe